


Shelby With the Black Stallion

by EzmEmily



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: And he is in love with you, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonnie is still dead...I'm sorry, F/M, Finn calls you Sissy, Fluff and Angst, Other, Season 5 as one shots, Sharing a Bed, Shelby men....they seem to long for the grave, You are Finn Shelby's twin sister, You are a Badass, a few minuets younger than Finn, and you are in love with Aberama Gold, you are a Shelby, you dress like your brothers only more feminine, you just want to keep your twin brother safe, you ride a black stallion everywhere, you want to protect your family, your are fearless, your the tomboy of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are Y/N Shelby, you are Finn's twin sister and you are madly in love with Gypsy hitman and now Peaky Blinder. Aberama Gold
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Shelby With the Black Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlayneBaelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/gifts).



* **I am writing these as a sort of therapy. a few days ago my dad passed away due to reasons I don't want to say. But Peaky Blinders was his and mine favorite show. I am even thinking of getting a Razor tattoo to not only as a tribute to him but to the show that we both loved.** *

"Out of the fucking way" I yelled as I galloped thought the street, the people scattering like mice on the cobblestones to get out of the way. I was moving like the Devil to get to my sister Ada's house, you would if you just heard your twin brother had be shot in a shootout in Chinatown

Fucking idiot. What a fucking idiot. He was a Shelby for fucks sake, he had people to do this for him, he has no place being there. It was actions like this that cost us John 

Turning a street corner onto my sister's street. I swung over my horse whilst still in full gallop but my legs were in a sprint before they hit the ground 

I practically threw the reins into one of Peaky men standing outside my sisters house, hands 

"Anything happens to that horse and I'll fucking cut you" I shout as I ran into the door way, the strong animal was grunting and snorting already distressed at my absence.The two men struggling to hold him. Not many people could control Blackbird. Just me, my brother Tommy, Curly and Aberama 

At least Aberama Gold was there, along with Bonnie. At least they stopped my idiot brother from getting killed 

"Finn! Finn!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, my eyes darting in and out the rooms 

"In here" I heard a pained voice 

I ran to the room where the voice came from, Ada's living room to see my brother, Aberama and Bonnie on my sisters sofa, a rug to try and stop the blood that was seeping from a bullet wound in my brothers arm

"It's alright" Aberama said showing me an ashtray with a small, blood covered bullet in it "Got it out" 

I ran over to my brother careful not to push Bonnie who was putting pressure on the wound. I threw my arms around Finn

"You fucking idiot" I muttered loud enough for only him to hear 

"Hey sissy" Finn said. Jesus, he looked like shit. Sweating like a horse that ran the Darby and came first. Despite his condition he still had that cocky boyish smile that managed to piss me off 

"Don't call me sissy, what the fuck were you doing in Chinatown?"

"They were selling kids sissy, fucking kids and a fucking MP had a hand in'it"

"You are Finn Shelby, you got men to do this shit for you. You have got no fucking business being in Chinatown in the first place" 

"Your sister has a point my boy, all you have to do is say the word" Aberama said "If it were not for me, that China man might have well put one between your eyes" 

"I ain't no fucking child" Finn said angrily 

"Then stop acting like one, you are Finn Shelby, you are a fucking general. That means you give the orders and stay back" 

"What the fuck is going on" 

We all looked to see my older sister Ada had entered the living room 

Aberama walked over to her and handed her a cloth "Keep pressure on the wound" 

Ada snatched it "Get out" 

Aberama and Bonnie took there leave. Somehow I knew he would wait by my horse for me outside, me and Mr Gold had a way of talking to me with his eyes

I too got up to follow him out the door 

"Sissy where are you going?" Finn asked 

"I came to see if you were still alive, you are so until you learn not to put yourself in the fucking line of fire. Don't speak to me until I've calmed down. You scared the shit outta me Finn" 

Finn looked down at the floor like a kicked puppy 

"Make sure he does not do anything else stupid Ada. Or I'll have to come back back up here and cut him till he no longer does" I said adjusting my cap witch razors glinted in the sunlight coming though the window 

I left the room and started down the stairs 

"You know people use cars to get around now a days Y/N" Ada called 

"Not my style Ada" I called up "I'm Y/N Shelby. Who rides a black stallion" 

I got to the bottom of the stairs and as predicted Aberama Gold was standing there petting the nose of a now much calmer Blackbird. Bonnie was sitting on the steps to the house. I walked over to Aberama who handed me back Blackbirds reigns. The black stallion who saw the return of his mistress nuzzled his snout to her chest affectionately 

"What ever happened to the little boy who loved to make mud pies with me and distracted people as I stole loafs of fresh bread" I sighed petting Blackbird 

"He's a boy, he believes he has something to prove" 

"He has nothing to prove, he's Finn Shelby. His name is like law around here. He says sit and people say where" 

"He's a boy. And they never listen. I never did when I was his age" 

"A common problem with most men" I smiled 

Aberama smiled back and cupped his hands and knelt down "May I help the lady onto her horse" 

I playfully rolled my eyes "You may" 

He pushed me up and I was sat back on Blackbird 

"You like to ride dangerously don't you little bird" Aberama said 

"Proves I'm alive, and I never fall" 

"I believe you, you ride better than any gypsy woman I've known perhaps any man" 

I stroked Blackbirds mane "This animal and me, we are connected" 

"Y/N Shelby, the Shelby who rides a black stallion, who could outrun the Devil himself. I often wondered what you would look like on a Gypsy Vanner" 

"If that's an offer. Just let me know when and where" I said before giving the command to Blackbird to start to run 

**Let me all know what you think and if I should carry on....picture of Blackbird below in the link**

**<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/708120741394089239/> **


End file.
